Chronicles of the Hybrid: The Adventures of Serge Belakhova
by Matthias Stormcrow
Summary: My name is Serge Belakhova. Come with me on my journey as I encounter foes, make friends, build a family dynasty and finally find the one thing I never thought was in the cards for me: a mate's love. Alternate reality. Please leave some reviews.
1. Prologue: The Birth of Serge

(A/N: Matthias Stormcrow bringing you a newer version, a retelling if you will of A Hybrid's Love. As usual I don't own Twilight just Serge and the other Original Characters set to appear. I am open to outside Original Characters appearing created by my readers all I ask is that you add in a complete description of each character. So without further ado here we go.)

**Chronicles of the Hybrid: Serge Belakhova** By: Matthias Stormcrow

Summery: My name is Serge Belakhova. Come with me on my journey as I encounter foes, make friends, build a family dynasty and finally find the one thing I never thought was in the cards for me: a mate's love.

**Prologue: The birth of Serge** (Mystery POV)

Five months five long months of watching my good friend Sasha Belakhova scream in agony. My sisters and I have been living with Sasha every since she became pregnant. We are at her beck and call the entire time good thing we don't need sleep. We don't need sleep because we are Vampires.

Vampires…well nobody really knows where the First Vampire came from not even The Volturi know that. Who are the Volturi you might ask well the Volturi are a group of powerful Vampires and their main purpose is to secure our race's secret from Humans. Vampires need blood to survive now depending on our food source will change out eye color: Red for humans, Gold for Animals and Black for starving vampires.

My sisters and I know Sasha knows about us. At first we were going to kill her but two things stopped us: First the Volturi Ring on her finger that only the three Kings have and they give them two their mates and only two Kings have: Aro and Marcus now there is Three the third being Caius and Sasha has Caius's Ring on her Finger. The second thing that stopped us was a fast heartbeat like a hummingbird…that was when we knew she was pregnant.

Hence the reason why all four of us are where we are now one of my sisters are standing near the window keeping watch another making the new baby a blanket and me while I am sitting on Sasha's cot with her head on my lap and my left hand on her stomach soothing the baby and my other hand on her head messaging her scalp.

"Mmm that is so good my friend you have the hands of a Goddess." Sasha moaned out.

"Good to know. What do you think your having?" I asked.

"I would like to think a boy but a girl is fine to. As for names I was thinking Serge for a boy and Anastasia for a girl." Sasha replied.

"Serge can you hear me?" I asked her tummy.

A few seconds later a pair of kicks answered.

"Ow." Sasha whispered.

"Shh young Serge settle down before you hurt your mommy." I whispered.

I did not expect what came next. The kicking stopped…he heard me.

"What?" Sasha asked concerned.

"He heard me. Little Serge heard me." I said softly.

I smiled. I knew then this boy Serge was going to be something special.

Three months later

It's been three months and Sasha looks about ready to give birth. She is currently draining an elk of blood that I caught for her. We had discovered about a month and a half ago that little Serge had been slowly but surely draining Sasha of energy and it was then that I figured out that little Serge at this stage of development was becoming more Vampire then Human.

"My little Serge. I can't wait till he comes." Sasha said happily after drinking blood of a black bear.

It seems Serge also has fondness for the blood of carnivores they keep him full for longer then herbivores. On a diet of just Herbivores means we would have to get Sasha to drink blood every day on a diet of carnivores however she drinks blood once every week. The reason why Sasha needs less blood if she keeps to a carnivores only diet is because herbivores don't all the nutrients young Serge needs where as a carnivore will. (A/N: made that up sounded good.)

"Do you think I will live through the birth?" Sasha asked me softly.

I honestly didn't think so seeing as Serge is much stronger then we told Sasha. I know it and my sisters know it question is do we tell Sasha.

"N-Yes. I give you my word. We will change you into a Vampire because you will not survive this a Human." I told her truthfully.

"Thank you my friend." Sasha said then groaned.

I held her as she fell to her knees and vomited blood…I knew what that meant.

"Sisters he is coming. Somebody get a blanket." I said as I watched in rapt attention as sickening crack echoed in the cabin.

I saw Sasha slump back onto the cot and she looked to be unconscious good thing because young Serge was literally ripping his way out of her. I was fascinated and in awe as first his head, fingers, neck, arms and shoulders shows as he much to our amazement was climbing out of his mother when he was all the way out he bit Sasha and she started screaming and I expected Serge to start screaming but instead he turned to my sisters and me.

"Uppy me hungy." He said clear as a bell.

"Did he just talk?" My sisters asked at the same time.

I nodded.

"Come little Serge lets get you washed up." I said as I picked him up.

He snuggled into my chest and I smiled. I knew then that I would protect him just like he is of my blood and he is. I am the grandmother of Sasha Belakhova my name is Tatiana Belakhova and Serge is my great Grandson.

"Come little one time to feed. Katrina, Irena keep an eye on Sasha. Time to feed Serge." I replied with a smile before walking out of the cabin and into the forest.

I was running full out with Serge cooing on my back and giggling. I adored the sound and I stopped in the middle of the forest and I took Serge off my back and began spinning him around and he laughed then went stalk still as a tree branch broke.

"If you are looking for a meal I suggest you leave because I will end you if you come closer." I said loud and clear.

Out came nine Newborn Vampires and a mature Vampire. The Newborns growled and Serge to his credit just stared at them.

"Ah Tatiana. It's been awhile." The vampire replied.

"Leave now. Last warning." I growled.

"Tatiana my old friend. I don't want to hurt you so guest give me my breakfast and I will let you live." The Vampire replied with a small smile.

"And this is my last warning leave my son alone or we will kill you and your pathetic weasels." Another voice called from the woods.

All of us looked to the East and out came The Volturi led by Caius Volturi Sasha's mate and Serge's Father.

"My Lord Caius. So good to see you again." I said as I curtsied.

"You will not take my snack from me. Kill them, kill the witch and bring my snack to me alive." She snarled out.

Caius smirked. Stupid idiots had no idea who they were messing with.

"Jane." Caius said softly.

Out came a little Vampire about five feet two inches tall with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Pain." Was all she said.

Within minutes the Vampire collapsed.

"Felix, Demitri, Afton. Kill them all. Alec bring me my son." Caius said with smile.

All around us I could fear Vampires being ripped apart and Alec walked up to me.

"May I?" Alec asked.

I nodded and Alec took Serge from me and Serge was watching the battles going on around us. I watched as Alec carried Serge to Caius.

"Hey little one." Caius cooed at him.

"Hello." Serge answered softly.

"I'm sorry." Caius said softly.

Oh no. No. No please don't tell me he is going to. I watched as Caius concentrated and Serge's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell asleep.

"Why? He is just a child. Why did you do that? He needs his father." I said beginning to get angry.

"Its not time yet." Caius replied.

I shook my head.

"I disagree. You're making a mistake." I argued back.

"No I am not. He is not ready for his future, his destiny or his mate." Caius replied.

Wait…mate. He will have a mate.

"How." I whispered.

I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Lord Caius right in front of me.

"His future was written long ago. We found out about this future when we first came into power in fact us coming power is what started it all. As much as I hate to admit it but there will be a war involving our kind one side a mysterious foe and on the other we were being lead into battle by Serge. Nothing can stop these events and we were warned not to try and if we do it will result in our extinction was all the seer told us before he died." Caius said before handing Serge back to me.

"Look after him. He fate of the world and everybody in it will rest on his if he dies your death won't be quick and it won't be painless. This I can promise you." Caius replied.

The Volturi left and I looked around to see ashes. I turned around held Serge close to me and sobbed into his shoulder.

"He is just a child. What did he do to deserve this." I whimpered out rocking us back and forth.

(Caius POV)

I watched from the trees as Tatiana Belakhova held Serge to her and she cried. I turned to Felix.

"You watch serge from the shadows if any threats come kill them quickly and quietly. Can I entrust you with this task." I asked Felix.

"Yes my master." Felix replied.

We left Felix to his task knowing it would be a long time before I saw Serge again.

(A/N: That is the end of this chapter. I figured I would give you all a list of characters set to appear in the story. Some names may seem familiar to you for those of you who read the pervious version along with their powers in the story.

Not in any particular order:

Serge- has visions and can create Fire from his hands.

Bella- Mental Shield.

Jasper- Empathic.

Emmett- retained newborn strength.

Rosalie- No power (A/N: unless somebody has a cool idea for a power for Rose.)

Alice- Visions.

Esme- Heals through physical contact can switch on and off.

Carlisle- no power.

Edward- Mind reader.

James- Tracker can detect the difference between vampires through scent.

Laurent- no power.

Victoria- Escape artist.

Tanya- Can talk mind to mind with other vampires/Hybrids depending on her bonds with them.

Kate- Can send shocks to Vampires through touch.

Irena- No power per say just artistically gifted

Adam (O.C.)- Physical Shield

Danielle (O.C.)- Telekinetic.

Chris (O.C.)- no power.

Jillian (O.C.)- Control of the weather.

Ashley (O.C.)- no power.

Christy (O.C.)- Changes her own and others appearance.

Vivian (O.C.)- Teleporter.

Aro- can read every though a mind has with one touch.

Marcus- can read bonds between people.

Caius- can erase memories.

Sasha- can create fire from outside heat sources.

Didyme- no power.

Sulpicia- no power.

Natalie (O.C.)- no power.

Felix- no power.

Demitri- perfect tracker can find anybody except mental shields.

Jane- can cause the illusion of pain to anybody within line of sight.

Alec- can cut of vampire senses with in eye sight.

Heidi- Allure can draw people in using her scent.

Corin- No power

Afton- no power

Wolves:

Jacob

Sam

Emily

Jared

Kim

Paul

Rachel

Rebecca

Seth

Leah

Embry

Quil

Colin

Brady

And any O.C. characters my readers give me if they want to. So please leave a review and tell me what you think.)


	2. Chapter 1: Visions

(A/N: So three favorite and follows yet no reviews…please leave a review. Reviews mean a lot to me when I don't get any I start to think the story isn't worth keeping then I get rid of it. So please review. Also I should clear up how Serge's Visions work they aren't like Alice's. He sees people's futures depending on how connected they are. One more thing in the current time line the year is 1512.)

Chapter 1: Visions (Serge POV) Three months later Today I am currently exploring the woods surrounding the cabin. This is the first time being out by myself much to the annoyance of the four females currently trapped in the cabin due to the sun light. Its been three months since my birth and I look about two years old and my mother is still a Newborn Vampire. Tatiana is the one who turned her. I am currently sitting right in front of a creek watching the little critters until I got a stabbing pain in my head. I clutched my head and screamed then I blacked out.Vision start

_ I saw myself sitting in a room of some kind with small wooden tables with chairs welded on. I saw myself sitting in one of these chairs and I was older…was I immortal? My future self heard something and looked up and in walked the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. She has dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and a winning smile._

"_Hello. I am new here my name is Bella Swan." She said extending her hand._

"_Serge Belakhova." Older me replied._

"_Sounds Russian." She replied._

"_I am." I replied._

_ She smiled._

Vision ends

"What happened to him?" My mother asked.

"I don't know Sasha. I found him on the ground with half of his body in a creek." Tanya said softly.

"How did this happen?" Katrina asked.

"What part of I don't know do you not get Katrina." Irena replied.

I moaned and stretched.

"Quiet he is waking." Tanya said softly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were hoping you would tell us." Katrina replied.

I ran my hand down my face and that is when I felt a bit of dried blood on my face.

"Well I was hunting at first then I walked by the same creek we walk by all the time and I saw some frogs there and well I squatted down to watch the peaceful scene then I-" I cut off there not sure to continue.

"Its okay. We are family you can trust us. Please continue." Irena said softly. "You were watching the peaceful scene in the creek and then."

"I-I saw something. My head hurt first then I blacked out then I was in a room of some kind. Everything looked different. I mean I was sitting in a chair slash table thingy and this woman comes walking up to me. She had mid length brown hair of some kind a shade I never saw and brown eyes. She is perfect and her name is Bella." I replied.

"Oh my." Irena said softly.

"What." Katrina asked.

"He is in love." Mom said.

"No-actually yes he had a vision of his mate." Tatiana said.

"A Vision. Is that my gift?" I asked.

About a month ago my mother sat me down and explained to me that certain vampires have gifts. Mom has the gift of creating Fire from her hands by using an outside heat sources, Tatiana could talk mind to mind with people she is close to, Katrina could send shocks of pain through your body temporarily paralysing you. I had her use it on me and even as held back as she was it still hurt like hell and now it seems that I have visions.

"I really don't like the way he spaces out like that." Katrina said softly.

"He is lost in his own head thinking about his mate. Leave him be because by the sound of it he is in for long wait. I take comfort in knowing he won't be alone." Mom said.

"Yeah he will have us." Tatiana said.

"Yeah his sensei and her sisters." Mom said softly.

That is another new development the master and pupil relationship Tatiana and I have. It started a few days ago. I was writing in my custom made leather bound journal. I was writing the rules with my Eagle Feather dipped in ink as Tatiana taught them to me. It was kind of funny how my mother remarked how is your apprentice and it stuck after that.

"We are going hunting. Will you be okay." Mom asked.

"I will be fine." I replied with a smile. "I just want to write in my journal some more."

"Okay. See you soon." Mom replied.

Soon I was alone and I could start to feel another vision coming on due to another headache. I become lost once again to the world around me

Vision start

"_Hey Serge how have you been. You hunted yet." A human male asked._

"Yes my polyamorous friend I have. Tell me how is life with Tanya and Irena as your mates." I asked.

"_Oh its magical. Those two wear me out. How is Bell?" He replied._

_ I smiled._

"_She is fine. I helped her with her with her biology homework." I replied._

"_What about Eddie Cullen still bugging her is he?" He asked._

"_Yeah. I am just about ready to tear his head off. Everybody in on the secret knows she is my mate, she knows it, I know it and soon Dum Dum Dugan himself will know it hash tag believe that exclamation mark." I said sharply before getting up and leaving._

_Vision end_.

"Hash tag believe that where the hell did I pick up that." I said softly.

I shook my head and looked down at the empty page of my journal.

"What does polyamorous mean. Word must not be invented yet." I said.

I looked out side to see the moon rising and then I started writing using the moon and my visions as inspiration.

The day has come to end

The sun is over my head

My polyamorous friend

You got me in a mass of trouble again

I stopped writing and smiled not sure what this was eventually going to be. I then turned the page and began drawing my mate as I saw her in my visions. I started with her arms nice and slender, then continued on with the drawing. After I was done her smile face was looking at me and I smiled and ran my finger over her face.

"When will I meet you…Bella Swan." I said softly.

I smiled and I felt sleepily so I went to sleep.

"She is a beauty." Mom whispered.

"Yes. I can see what Serge would like about her." Tatiana said with a hint of happiness in her voice.

I woke up to see them looking at the picture I drew of my future mate…in my journal. With a start I woke up and grabbed the Journal from them.

"Hey that is private!" I shouted.

I gently opened the journal and smiled at Bella's face.

"Ah he is smitten with her." Irena said.

"Yes he is but I have a question." Katrina asked.

"Ask away." I said softly.

"In the visions you saw were we with you?" Katrina asked.

I looked them in the eyes.

"No." I replied.

"Why?" Mom asked.

"I-" I started to say.

_Vision start._

_ I was in the forest and I was standing looking at somebody. A boy I know his name is Vasilii. He is older then me he is seven and I am three months old but look about two and he is a Vampire but he looked seven years old._

"_You will not take my mother from me." I snarled._

"_She is my mother now to. In case it skipped your notice freak I am stronger then you." He snarled back._

_ With that he charged at me taking me by surprise and he drove his shoulder into my ribs cracking two then took me down and started punching me. He was a volatile Newborn he was trying to kill me…his best friend and something in me snapped. I kicked him off me and then kicked-up ready for battle. I walked forward then my walk turned into a run and I jumped and punched him in the face as hard as I could and I cracked his skin and my hand._

_ I started walking toward him and he backed away suddenly afraid and I suddenly felt hotter and I looked down to see my left hand on fire and I reared it back ready to throw and kill my friend when mom, Tatiana, Katrina and Irena got in front of me._

_ Nothing normally deters me from finishing what I start but the look I was getting from the women deterred me. They looked disappointed._

"_Vasilii come my son we are going hunting." Mom said then looked at me. "YOU are staying here. We are having words about why you tried to do what you did to your brother. He is just a Newborn you were once to or did you forget that. I am disappointed in you. Tatiana, Katrina, Irena we are leaving."_

_ With that they left. I waited till sundown and packed my rucksack and left._

_Vision over_

I came out of the vision feeling betrayed. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes and I got up and left without looking at my mother or the others. Was this fate? Could I change it…no I had no right fight what I knew in my heart to be inevitable. I was fated to lose my family to somebody I hardly knew in about a years time but in the lose of my family I knew I was going to gain something greater the love of Bella Swan and I knew I would give that up for anything even my family.

"I know my destiny. I know what I have to do and I know it will hurt them but I never wanted my mother to be disappointed in me. I know she cares about Vasilii. So they will be okay." I said softly.

I made my decision. Fuck fate I was going do to meet my destiny on my own terms. With that I walked further into the forest where I always kept another packed rucksack in case of accidents like falling in the water. I grabbed the bag and I looked back. I knew in my heart this was the right decision for me.

"Good-bye." I whispered before disappearing into the forest.

(Felix POV)

Oh no what do I do. I was told to follow Master Serge from afar so that is what I will do. I will be his shadow, I will crush his enemies and besides life in the castle was beginning to get a little boring. Now I am going on an adventure with the young Dhampire Prince Serge and besides the Kings don't need me and I always had good instincts and my instincts are telling me that if I ever want to find my mate then I need to follow Serge.

With that I dropped down from my spot in the trees directly behind Serge.

"Wait up." I called.

He stopped and turned his head.

"Let me come with you. I can be of great service to you. I am trained warrior bored with life. I need excitement." I said softly.

He looked me in the eyes.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Felix." I replied.

"Well Felix. I am Serge Belakhova. Nice to meet. I could use a friend right now." Was all he said.

I walked up to him.

"Then let me be that friend." I replied

He nodded and I jogged to catch up to him. Ready for my new role: my Prince's Bodyguard.

(A/N: That is the end of a this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. For those of you that enjoyed the last story I think you all noticed I switched the story line around.)


	3. Chapter 2: First Encounter

(A\N: I like to thank everybody who reviewed. I have decided that Vasilii will have a larger role in this story so his gift will be the ability to block his scent so I hope you will know how I plan to introduce him to Serge in real time. On with story.)

**Chapter 2: First encounter** (Serge POV)

We had been on the road for a few weeks now and at first I was homesick but all I had to do to cancel that sickness was remember my vision and I became angry again. Several times Felix would ask why I was so angry and I told him my visions because now being alone like I am now I need to be able to trust somebody. His reaction was now what I expected.

"Holy shit. You have visions. When did they start?" Felix asked.

"The day before I left home." I replied.

"Oh. Do you miss your home?" Felix asked.

I looked right into his red eyes. He kills Humans, as do I. I gave up on Animals because I was getting tired of my clothes being a mess after I am done hunting and Humans well humans fill me up a lot better I am healthier more energetic and I have Felix to thank for that.

Over the last few weeks Felix has kind of taken me under his tutelage and we have been developing a bit of a friendship. He is a nice guy. I know that he works with the Volturi and that he was on a furlough from his job as a guard and that he is enjoying traveling with me. I have told him everything about me from the time I was born till now but I couldn't help but feel like I am missing something but I put it aside in my mind.

"You know how to fight?" Felix asked.

"Not really. I know the basics but that is about it. Tatiana Belakhova my grandmother taught me." I replied.

"Tatiana Belakhova is your grandmother." Felix said softly.

"Yeah." I replied.

"God help us then." Felix said softly.

I tilted my head.

"Oh I guess you don't know. Belakhova Vampires have been known to be one of the most difficult Vampires in the world: they're stubborn, hard headed, prideful and more often then not reckless when thrown into kill-or-be killed situations. But yet you seem to be the somewhat opposite." Felix said. "Who is your father?"

"Truth be told I do not know. I have asked and asked and asked and never got an answer. I don't know my father. Is he really ashamed of me is that why I never met him? Or is it me?" I asked.

It became ominously quiet and I looked at Felix and he was stock still then growled.

"Six vampires are coming we have to go." Felix said and then threw me on his back and we were off.

We were running full out and I noticed the trees were starting to thin out…not good. Felix lightly took me off his back.

"I need you to run north and keep running there is an old cabin that belongs to a good friend of mine named Garrett tell him Felix Volturi sent you then tell him your name and he should help you out of respect for me and your family. Now run! Go!" Felix shouted and I ran.

(Felix POV)

I saw young Prince Belakhova run off as fast as he could and I hoped Garrett would help him because Garrett is not to fond of my coven or his family.

"Good luck little buddy." I said.

I turned around and I saw the six Vampires come out of the bush.

"Felix Volturi. Where is _it_." The leader snarled.

"Time for talking is over. You are not getting him. Over my dead body James." I snarled out.

"Josef, Victoria, Laurent, Andrew find it and destroy it. We cannot allow it to live and get stronger. Now find it!" James roared out.

Four of them left that left James and Bruno and with that I charged and the battle was on.

(Serge POV)

I ran as fast as I could but I could and then I heard four vampires running behind me I glanced back to see them gaining on me fast.

"Victoria leap." One of them males shouted.

I felt rather then heard her land seeing as she landed on me and I threw my arms to absorb the impact. I crashed to the ground and she rolled off me. I tried getting up I felt one of them kick my arm and that was soon followed by a sickening crack as my arm broke.

I screamed and rolled onto my back cradling my arm. Using my good arm I tried pulling myself away from the monsters who I knew now were trying to kill me. I saw the red haired vampire go to grab me and lifted me in the air by my throat choking the life out of me.

My feet are dangling off the ground and I am trying to get this crazy schmuck off me.

"L-Let me g-go." I said helpless.

This was not something I was used to being over powered. I found myself wishing I had not of left home. Home where my overprotective family were probably freaking out that I never came back or that they probably assumed I was dead and now or soon I was going to be. Now I know how a real infant feels.

"I would let him go if I were you." a voice echoed around the trees.

"No I will not do that. This thing deserves to die. Die before he ruins our world." The woman replied squeezing me tighter.

"You have any idea who you're fucking with." The voice replied.

"A nobody. This is none of your business nomad now fuck off." Another vampire replied.

"*Sigh You do realize the level of hell you will bring to your rag-tag little coven if don't let him go right now because when _they _find out you will wish they killed you quickly because the circle of hell they send you to will seem like heaven when they are done abusing you, tormenting you, burning you. His family know how to reduce a vampire bad enough to make them feel like a lonely human again." The voice added.

"Come out and fight coward." She snarled.

"Be careful what you wish for slag because you just might get it." The voice snarled.

Out came a vampire about six foot four inches tall, short brown hair plus beard and moustache, dark brown jacket, a red ribbon tying his hair into a ponytail.

"Who are you?" She snarled.

"My name is Garrett but you will not live to take back your words slime." Garrett snarled back.

I was thrown clear as Garrett kicked the hand that was holding me and I collided with a tree headfirst. Wow that hurt. I struggled to sit up my vision was a little blurry but I could still see that out of three that were chasing me the red head chick left leaving the other two with Garrett who was easily taking them apart…I wish I had skills like that.

I watched in fascination as one by one they both died swiftly. The sight in front of me amazed me. When he was done he walked toward me and sat down in front of me.

"You. What do you want and who sent you Belakhova runt." He snarled.

"Felix sent me. I-I want to learn how to fight like you." I replied.

"What makes you think I will teach you. What makes you think I will not kill you? I hate your family their hard-headed and useless." He snarled back.

That made me angry.

"Their not useless." I argued back.

"They are. They should be put down like dogs." He snarled back.

"Stop it!" I snarled back.

"Awe poor wittle Dhampire got his feelings hurt. You are useless just like your family." He taunted.

I could feel the rage I constantly struggle with bubble over.

"Ahh!" I shouted as a rush of raw power exploded out of me.

(Unknown entity POV)

I looked at _him_ and he was slowly backing away astonishment clear on his face.

"You can call me names, hurt me, beat me but you will not insult my family. I will not stand for that." I said calmly replied.

"Y-You are a…the legend was real." He whispered as I started to lose consciousness.

"Take care of this poor boy. He has nobody he can really trust. He is not ready. If he becomes overburdened again I will come back. Help him, train him under your tutelage he will be ready." I said.

Then I slipped quietly back in my cage.

(Serge POV)

What happened? Last thing I remember was that I was angry and…Garrett where is Garrett?

"Whoa easy there little fella. Your okay and your safe." Garrett said softly. "You got some spunk young one I will give you that. You changed my mind. I will train you but rest assured it will be the hardest and longest four years of your life are you up for the task soldier?" He asked politely.

I nodded.

"I can't hear you." He replied.

"Sir yes sir." I replied standing straight.

(A/N: That is the end of another chapter. Next chapter takes four years later just giving you all a heads up.)


End file.
